November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The November 12, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 12, 2018 at the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri. Episode summary Raw Women's Champion Ronda Rousey crashed Stephanie McMahon and Braun Strowman's negotiation Braun Strowman’s still mad, but a potential three-hour marathon of destruction turned into a fateful bit of horse-trading when Stephanie McMahon struck a borderline-unholy bargain with The Monster Among Men moments after he plowed through a Tag Team Battle Royal (not the first time he’s done that, funnily enough) set to determine Raw’s Tag Team Survivor Series captain. Per their agreement, Strowman would receive a match against Acting General Manager Baron Corbin where he could pick the stipulation and The Lone Wolf signed a waiver absolving Strowman of the damage. After that, he gets a rematch with Brock Lesnar for the Universal Title, which Corbin had cost Strowman. In order for him to get those matches, however, Strowman has to help Raw defeat SmackDown LIVE at Survivor Series and prove his team-player bonafides by keeping These Hands off of The Lone Wolf until after WWE’s fall classic. Stephanie claimed that the negotiation was just a way for her to bring out the best in Strowman — a bit of corporate-speak that quickly brought out Ronda Rousey instead. The Raw Women’s Champion assured her Commissioner that she didn’t need any more motivation before taking on Becky Lynch this Sunday, though she did heavily imply she was happy to take it out on Stephanie. Out came Corbin to calm things down, though he soon took the brunt of everybody's aggression: Rousey judo-threw Corbin to the mat, and while Strowman didn't lay hands on the Acting GM, he made it very clear that The Lone Wolf’s immunity had an expiration date. Ember Moon vs Tamina Ember Moon lost a friend and gained an enemy last week when Nia Jax threw in with Tamina to lay a beating on The War Goddess; this week, she lost again in the more traditional sense in a match against The Irresistible Force’s powerful enforcer. It was something of an upset for the former NXT Women’s Champion, too: Moon spent the majority of the match running circles around Tamina, but Nia’s interference stopped The Shenom from delivering the Eclipse and allowed Tamina to superkick Ember off the top rope. Tamina went high in response, finishing Moon off with a splash. Pointedly, Raw Women’s Captain Alexa Blisswas shown watching the match backstage as she scouts for team members; one can only assume the match gave her plenty to think about. Natalya attacked Ruby Riott It takes a lot to get Natalya Neidhart worked up into a frothing wrath, but Ruby Riott certainly did a lot to provoke The Queen of Harts last week when she destroyed a pair of sunglasses belonging to the late Jim “The Anvil” Neidhart, leaving the former SmackDown Women’s Champion a weeping mess at ringside. Natalya responded in kind, ambushing Ruby from the timekeeper’s area and stomping the Riott Squad ringleader all across the ring. But all the righteous anger in the world was little match for the ensuing numbers game, as Liv Morganand Sarah Logan helped overwhelm The Queen of Harts before teeing her up for one more insult: A Hart Attack from Ruby and Logan. SmackDown Women's Champion Becky Lynch led an attack on the Raw Women's division Alexa Bliss wanted to use the closing moments of Raw to flex the might of her Women’s Survivor Series team by pitting Sasha Banks and Bayley against each other for the final berth, then siccing the entire squad on them and naming Ruby Riott to the ranks instead. It ended up being a showcase, but not for the team she expected. Bliss was seconds into her victory lap when the cameras on the TitanTron suddenly flipped on backstage, where SmackDown Women’s Champion Becky Lynch was maiming Ronda Rousey with the Dis-arm-her in the locker room. After finishing with Ronda, The Irish Lass Kicker came to the ring, where the rest of SmackDown women joined her in a total evisceration of the Raw Superstars, with Lynch leading the charge despite suffering an apparent broken nose. (She would later receive medical attention for the injury.) Even Rousey’s arrival did little to even the odds, as the damage had already been done, and the Raw Women’s Champion was ripe pickings for a steel chair attack from Lynch, who then led her team to high ground through the WWE Universe while The Baddest Woman on the Planet stewed in the ring. The only person who might have been madder than Rousey was Stephanie McMahon, who was shown backstage demanding that an overwhelmed Baron Corbin find a way to retaliate. Whether Lynch can repeat her feat is a matter for Sunday, but the message was unmistakable: The road to victory, for Raw and Ronda, goes through Becky Lynch, and that might be an obstacle too tall to traverse. Results * Singles Match: Tamina (w/ Nia Jax) defeated Ember Moon * Singles Match: Bayley vs. Sasha Banks ended in a No Contest Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Asuka Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Billie Kay Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Ember Moon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Liv Morgan Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Peyton Royce Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Sonya Deville Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:WWE television episodes